Past Encounters
by wallACEwho
Summary: What if 10 isn't the only Doctor Donna has encountered. These are the stories of Donna and all 10 Doctors
1. That Nice Old Gent

Authors Note: As usually I own nothing except a Doctor Who calander that forgets to include UNIT.

Scout Girl suggested that I write a story where Donna meets all of the Doctor's incarnations. Recognising a good idea when I see it I did just that. Enjoy the first chaper and see if you can work out which Doctor it is (shouldn't be too hard)

Thanks to Scout Girl for BETAing.

Happy Reading

**That Nice Old Gent **

10 year old Donna Noble wasn't sure why she had come to the museum (scratch that she did know her mother had made her saying something about it being educational) but spending an afternoon looking at a load of dusty old statues was not her idea of fun. In fact there was nothing fun about museums especially ones with 'horns of plenty' being held by woman wearing stone jewellery

Looking round she saw that her Mother was still staring at the giant stone foot.

"Yes" she thought "while she's not looking I can slip away and find something interesting to do". So looking around to make sure no one else was looking at her she made a dash towards a gallery on the far side of the room.

After walking round for an hour or more she found herself looking at some intricate stone carvings which depicted the fall of a city. Looking at her watch she realised it was half one and her mum didn't know where she was. That didn't really bother Donna (she was a tough little general) but she didn't know here way back to the entrance hall. Looking round she spied an old man wearing curiously old fashioned clothes. He reminded her of her grandpa.

"Excuse me" she said "walking up to him "I don't suppose you know the way back to the entrance hall"

The man looked down at her "of course young lady, In fact I have to be going there myself to meet my granddaughter. If you would like to follow me".

As they walked the man pointed out exhibits Donna had not noticed before and spoke about them with such enthusiasm that Donna found herself listing.

"History" he was saying "is defiantly one of the most fascinating subjects taught in schools. Learning about the past can help us shape who we are in the future".

As they reached the entrance hall Sylvia Noble came running up to them

"Donna" she scolded "never run off like that again" turning to the old man she thanked him for looking after Donna and added "I hope she didn't bother you"

"quite the contrary madam she was a most excellent companion, now if you'll excuse me I think I see my granddaughter over there" and with a slight bow he walked off.

Sylvia took Donna's hand "who was that nice old gent" "I don't know" Donna said "he never told me his name". But from that day fourth Donna never complained about going to a museum again.

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


	2. Open Mic Night

Authors Note:I own nothing except a lot of nervousr over whose being appointed as the New Doctor. We find out tommorow.

Happy New Year to all and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Happy Reading

**Open Mic Night **

Donna hated open mic nights. Not just hated them, loathed them. In fact the only reason she had agreed to come was because it was Karen's birthday and this was how she wanted to celebrate. Though considering Karen had stolen Donna's boyfriend, Donna wasn't sure why she cared.

An hour an a half and 4 pints later, Donna was well and truly fed up. She'd finally had enough of all the drunken women who sounded like they were trying to strangle cats and desperate boy band wannabes. As she was about to call it a night she looked up to see a man in an old crumpled suit (like "Charlie Chaplin" she thought) take the stage and pull on old recorder out of his pocket. Donna wasn't sure why but something made her sit down. Like a force of nature.

The pub was noisy (what else do you expect on a Saturday night?) but as soon as the man started playing it was like the sound filtered out, as if the only thing in the universe was Donna, the man and the music. It was a simple tune but Donna was enthralled. Sitting back she closed her eyes and her mind was filled images.

Planets revolving round suns, suns revolving round galaxies, galaxies revolving around each other. She saw empires rise and fall, Planets form and die. Spaceships fly through space. Suns glaring and people going about their everyday lives. In that moment Donna Noble was in tune with the universe. It was magical.

When the man finished Donna's eyes snapped open and she saw the man head towards the bar. She hurried over.

"Whatever he's having is on me," She said to the barman then she sat down next to the man,

"That was wonderful," she said.

"Thank you very much," he replied "Music is in my opinion one of the most powerful forces in the universe. It can make you cry, laugh, smile or frown. It can bring you up from the depths of depression or to raise your soul to new heights."

They talked for several more minutes before one of Donna's friends came over.

"Come on Donna," she said, "We're heading down to the club you coming with us".

Donna turned to the man next to her.

"Sorry I have to go."

"Quite alright," he said "I must be heading off myself but before I go I want to give you something."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a CD.

Handing it to Donna he said "Take this. If ever you feel down listen to it and all your troubles will melt away."

Then standing up he walked away into the night. Donna sat there for a few minutes before stuffing the CD in her bag and running to join her friends

* * *

Please Review. It helps me improve


End file.
